a love the want a lost
by treela yoko lover
Summary: this it a cross story a mystrious girl come and steals some one's heart lemon and yoai
1. hello?

A love the want a lost  
  
Summery: this is about the detectives, a mysterious girl, a  
wired dog demon, a pervert,  
A god and confession. This is a yu yu/inu cross over wink  
but to find out what  
Happens you must read to find out please read and review  
  
[Thoughts] "Speaking" action me - narration or detail  
- different place   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or Inuyasha If I did  
there would be no more of either  
Because I would have had a heart attack or nerves brake  
down but I do reserve the rights to the fairest and to a  
few others I will not name but I'll say latter and this is  
rated R for some yoai  
And non-yoai wink and some lingo so read and enjoy.  
Treela: this will be so cool!  
Inuyasha: I doubt it.  
Kurama: oh be nice Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: no I really don't have to!  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
Hits floor  
Inuyasha: ow THAT HURT  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
hits floor again  
Treela: it's magic what a voice recorder can do...  
Inuyasha: grrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Kuwabara- "URAMESHI DID YOU GET US LOST AGAIN!"  
Yusuke- "NO I JEST MADE A WRONG TURN!"Looks around  
Kurama- "hee hee now guys it's ok I know where we are."  
- They all look at Kurama and Kurama smiles -  
Kurama- "ok we are in yoko forest...."  
Hiei- "WHAT! We're in yoko territory!?"  
Kurama- "yes don't worry we'll head to my village  
And rest."  
- They walk for some time and finally they are welcomed by  
the  
Sight of a small demon village they walked to a tavern and  
stepped in side –  
Hiei- "this is no time for a drink Kurama."  
Lady- "ototo you have returned!" running over and hugging  
Kurama  
Kurama- "hai I have onesan it is good to be home where is  
otosan?"  
Lady- "he left not to long ago but he will be back soon  
come ototo  
Tell me who are your friends?"  
Kurama- "ok um everyone this is my onesan tairi onesan this  
is  
Yusuke-kun, pionts at the taller raven haired one this is  
hiei-ku-hiei  
Points at the shorter man and this is Kuwabara-kun  
points at the tall red head  
Tairi- "oh! It is so nice to meet you. Ototo turn to your  
demon form now one recognizes  
you!"  
- Kurama turns in to his Yoko form and smiles –  
Kurama- "comes let us eat"  
-The detectives go and sit at a table wile tairi goes to  
the kitchen  
Mean wile-  
In the rei kai  
Inari- "we will send you, fairest, find out about the  
living world  
If you return still as you left we will send disciples down  
to teach instead of them  
Coming here it will be easier that way so go I will send  
you to the mekai then  
Travel to the ningenkai now go."  
Fairest- "master why do you send me I am but a child  
compared to some of your  
Disciples why send me?"  
Inari- "fairest you are the purest disciple here that I  
have if you left and returned  
Corrupted then I could tell"  
Fairest- "ok I understand master"  
- A flash of light and the fairest was gone –  
Back at the Yoko village  
Tairi- "ototo where have you been all these years?"  
Kurama- "in the ningenkai living as a ningen for the last  
eighteen years" There was a flash of light out side and then it was gone tairi and the guys ran  
Out side to see what was going on when they got out there  
they stood in aw to  
See a female form of Yoko Kurama but with black hair and  
silver streeks, silver  
Eyes and she wore a silver robe she looked at them and  
fainted -  
Tairi- "oh dear Kurama get that girl in here now." He runs over and lifts the girl up and they all walk in side they walk to a back  
Room and Kurama set her on the bed -  
Tairi- "she seems to be a Yoko I think I mean she looks  
like one but she doesn't  
Feel like one"  
Kuwabara- "what do you mean she doesn't feel like one?"  
Hiei- "stupid baka ningen her rei energy feels much to weak  
to be that of a Yoko  
And she doesn't look it either"  
Kuwabara- "HEY PIP SQUEAK DOESN'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!"  
Yusuke- "guys quit lets jest let her sleep then when she  
wakes up we'll ask some  
Questions."  
Tairi- "yusuke-kun is right let us go and Finnish dinner"  
Kurama- looks at the girl "its amazing how innocent she  
looks she cant possibly  
Be a yoko."  
- They all walk back to the tavern and eat a few hours  
later night came and the girl  
Woke up she fallowed the smell of rice and beef into the  
tavern were she saw the  
Boys that she saw out side -  
Kurama- "well onesan she has joined the living!"  
- The girl pushed hers ears down when he said that -  
Yusuke- "hey whats wrong?" walks over to her  
"Sit down"  
Girl- "shhhhhhhh you are so loud allow my ears to adjust"  
lets go of her ears  
- Her ears wriggled a bit and then she smiled and sat down  
in front of Kurama  
And looked at him smiling -  
Tairi- "hey whats your name girl?"  
- She looked a bit shocked to be asked for a name -  
Girl- "um I um don't really have a name...  
Kurama- "no name um did you forget it?"  
Girl- "oh no I um never had a name but people do call me  
something..."  
Kurama- "so what is it?"  
Girl- "they call me the fairest"  
Kuwabara- "that's a funny name"  
Yusuke- "Kuwabara shut up don't make fun of her name!"  
Kuwabara- "I wasn't its jest it's a funny name..."  
Fairest- laughing "it's ok I'm not offended it's quit  
alright" Kurama jest stared at fairest looking deep into her eyes taking in the blush  
On her cheeks when she smiled the humming of her voice but  
he was kicked out  
Of his thoughts when yusuke hit Kurama in the back of the  
head -  
Yusuke- "hey don't stare baka!"  
Kurama- looking at yusuke and blushing "sorry fairest I  
didn't mean to ha"  
Fairest- "its ok I mean I must look pretty odd to you"  
Kurama- "why do you say that?" resting head in hand and  
looking intently  
At fairest  
Fairest- "well um.i'm...hum you can't tell?"  
Kurama- "cant tell what?"  
Fairest- "I glow. A white light you don't see it?"  
Kurama- "no I don't but you glow is it some kind of rei  
energy?"  
Fairest- "no, oh! So I really am in the living world!"  
Kuwabara- "what are you talking about chick!"  
Fairest- "no I'm a disciple of inari the war god I cam so I  
can see if it is ok here for  
Some of the others to come and teach the order of inari."  
Kuwabara- "hahahaha that's funny chick you must be really  
stupid, have amnesia, or  
Are really gullible!"  
- Every one glared at him except fairest she looked at her  
hands on the table she like she  
Was going to cry –  
Yusuke- "KUWABARA YOU ASS NOW LOOK YOU BAKA YOU MAD HER SAD  
Don't listen to him he's a baka..."  
Fairest- "you-you don't believe me...." a tear rolled down  
her cheek  
- Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the shoulder and they started  
yelling at each other  
Then tairi yelled Kurama looked at them tear dropping the  
whole time then everyone  
Was silenced buy the sound of the tavern door slamming shut  
Kurama looked to were  
Fairest was sitting but she was no longer there -  
Yusuke- "what happened"  
Kurama- "oh no you guys scared her off "gets up and runs  
out the door  
Out side  
Kurama- "FAIREST! Oh man she's gone."  
- There was a small rustle in the bushes and the plants  
were telling him she went that  
Way so he walked the way the plants told him to and he  
found her sitting next to a lake  
Crying -  
Kurama- walking up to her "you ok?"  
Fairest- "no one believes me and you guys think I'm crazy.  
Oh I have failed already"  
Kurama- "I don't think your crazy I think it makes perfect  
since I mean he wants to  
Teach People but he cant jest keep taking people up there  
right?"  
- Fairest smiled and looked into the lake and then back  
Kurama -  
Fairest- "lets swim!"  
- She took off her robe and was wearing a gauzy silver  
shirt and loose gauzy pants  
Her black and silver hair looking likes a splash of shadow  
on her pale form -  
  
Treela- mowahahaha a cliffy ha  
Inuyasha- now was am I?  
Hiei- right here baka.  
Kurama- haha  
Treela- you guys are weird  
Read and review peeps 


	2. you did this?

Treela- hi hi hi I'm back um... sorry for the cliffy I couldn't  
resist.  
Inuyasha- ha this chapter is going to suck probaly.  
Treela- oh shut up your jest mad cause you weren't in the last  
capter!  
Yusuke- yep  
Kagome- are we going in this time?  
Treela- maybe. Maybe not. You have to read and find out.  
  
same disclamer and I do own yoko onesan's name and fairest so  
neh.  
  
fairest- jumps into the lake "come on Kurama!"  
- Kurama jumps in and swims up to her his lips already turning  
blue-  
Kurama- "oh god this water is cold arnt you cold"  
- he looks at her and laughs she is swimming backwards -  
Kurama- "haha fairest your lips are blue come lets get out its  
to cold to swim"  
Fairest- "your lips are blue as well but is it a bad thing?"  
Kurama- "you will get sick come on"  
- Kurama grabed fairest's hand and they swam to the edge in of  
the lake and  
got out as they started to walk fairest sneezed. Kurama put his  
arm around her  
and held her close she began to shiver –  
Kurama- "oh your freezing we best hury"  
Fairest- "I-I'm fine atchoo"  
- fairest cuddles closer to Kurama soon they get back to the  
tavern  
and walk in yusuke and kuwabara looked at them –  
yusuke- "now what were you two doing ?"  
kurama- "nothing why do you ask?"  
yusuke- "well your both sokeing wet, she is all cuddled up to  
you..."  
fairest- "that is because I'm..atchoo cold and I jumped in to  
a lake  
and he came in after me so there!"  
- Kurama looked over at her and frowned at fairest she was  
shaking  
terably and he was pretty much holding her up –  
Kurama- "lets get you to bed you don't look well"  
- she nodded and Kurama took her to the room her put her in that  
afternoon and put tons of covers on her she snuggeled into the  
covers  
and Kurama smiled –  
Kurama- "you seem happy you never been under a pile of blankets  
befor?"  
Fairest- "no its not that it jest that I've never been cold  
befor"  
Kurama- "really so its always warm in the rei kai?"  
Fairest- "I'm not sure I don't really think you can comper it to  
a warmth."  
- Kurama sat on the bed and looked down at her and smiled and  
blushed-  
Kurama- "why did inari send you here I mean you look to um whats  
the word...?"  
Fairest- "pure?"  
Kurama- "yah pure and well this place is any thing but pure."  
Fairest- "well if I change wile I'm here he can tell but he  
wants be to come back  
Like when I left so he can build new temples and send his  
desipels down here."  
- kurama's eyes softened as she cuddled into the covers he  
put his hand on her  
shoulder and left the room he walked to his room and shut  
the door next door  
he could her yusuke and hiei and from the sound of it  
yusuke is the one on top –  
Kurama- "oh do I wish I could have kissed her oh jest  
once"  
- finely he heared hiei and yusuke's climax and he laughed  
"an new time boys"  
and he finely went to sleep –  
the next morning  
-the boys walk into the tavern to the smell of sweet honey  
bread-  
hiei- "oh whats that smell"  
-fairest walked out of the kitchen-  
fairest- "you like it I made it myself"  
Kurama- "is tairi back there?"  
Fairest- "no I told her to back to sleep she works so hard  
all the time"  
Kurama- "but all these people.."  
- a black haired yoko a little taller then Kurama steped  
out of the kitchen -  
black yoko- "hi ototo"  
Kurama- "oniisan guys this is dami my older brother what  
are you doing back  
there and with jun and sai as wall?"  
dami- "I was cleaning up after she cooked so she would have  
room for  
other orders and she is also teaching us to cook and it is  
very heavenly"  
- dami smiled and turned back into the kitchen-  
fairest- "come I'll take you to a table your breakfest is  
almost done"  
- Kurama and hiei looked dumfounded yusuke looked as though  
shock and kuwabara was in aw –  
yusuke- "you can cook?"  
fairest- "it's a gift really its some of the few things I  
can do naturely  
here sit I'll bring out the food."  
- fairest walked back to the kitchen then returned with  
four plates  
with toasted bread which had scrambeled eggs on it and next  
to that  
a bowl of some thing they couldn't see and set them on the  
table-  
fairest- "enjoy boys"  
-she walked off and a water demon put his hand on her elbow  
to stop her  
and she looked at him and smiled to kurama's relefe-  
water demon- "um what was that tea you brought me called?"  
fairest- "honey nikko tea why did you like it?"  
water demon- "oh yes I love it you wouldn't mind making  
another pot for my?"  
fairest- "sure it wont take long I'l be back"  
-she turned around and walked to the kitchen door and stuck  
her head in-  
fairest- "I need another honey nikko please"  
jun- "come right up fairy"  
fairest- "heehee thanks jun you a doll oh and dami hows it  
going with furia no  
furutsu buta?"  
dami- "it's turning out great its almost done in thing else  
you need?"  
fairest- "I don't know yet but if I do you'll be the first  
to know."  
Dami- "ok fairy"  
-she walked away from the kitchen and arund a few other  
tables pouring  
them hot tea then she returned to the kitchen for the honey  
nikko tea  
and the water demon smiled and handed her a small pouch but  
she waved it a way  
he then grabed her hand softly and put it in her hand and  
closed it-  
water demon- "please you are so kind and sweet and not to  
menchin pretty  
you also kept mine all my friends cup's full and that is  
great even for the  
fact that this place is packed and you are the only sever  
out here take it you deserve it."  
-fairest blushed and put the pouch in her apron pocket and  
bowed then left to  
check on the guys-  
fairest- "you guys need any thing?"  
-in a flash her apren dissapered when she looked behind her  
she saw hiei digging  
through it and he found the brown pouch that the water  
demon gave her and he  
opened it pulling out a peace of paper-  
hiei- "well fairest looks like he left more then just gold"  
-hiei went to open the paper but fairest snached it befor  
he could and he looked stund  
it read: to the dearest fairy, you are extremely beautiful  
and sweet and as long as your  
there I will come from afar to see you. With heart and  
love taki:  
Kurama read it over her sholder and smiled-  
Kurama- "well it looks like you have an admierer"  
-she looked at Kurama and blushed she walked back to the  
kitchen. Not to long after  
people left their money pouches on the table and left-  
tairi- "wow this place is dead has it been like that all  
day?"  
-just then fairest walked out with a small tub and that's  
when tairi saw all the dirty dishes-  
tairi- "fairest did you work all day?"  
fairest- "yes"  
tairi- "who cooked? The boys don't know how and my siblings  
don't know how either."  
Fairest- "I cooked I also tought them too jun and dami and  
sai too they helped"  
-tairi smiled and hugged fairest and laughed-  
tairi- "oh you are so sweet you could have just closed the  
tavern but you actule cooked and cleaned and served the  
food. Oh you are a dream."  
-fairest set the tub on a table and began to pick up the  
pouches once she collected them  
all she walked over to tairi and put them on a clean table  
and spilt the contence  
of all the pouches-  
tairi- after counting all the money "this is to much gold  
just for the food so  
here this is yours"  
-tairi gave fairest a pouch of a lot of gold-  
fairest- "oh I-I shouldn't I am staying here it wouldn't be  
fair"  
tairi- "please don't worry the inn cousts nothing to stay  
we make our money  
from the tavern so here you deserve it"  
  
treela- well that's it for now please read and review  
inuyasha- they wont  
treela- shut up 


End file.
